911: three sets of eyes
by max acorn
Summary: takato is a rookie firefighter, tai is veteran cop, and henry is a reporter. three men, three points of view. one fateful day. dedicated to all the heroes of 9/11


MA: hey peoples. I know I should be working on my d3 movie but this is something on my mind for a while. I came up with this storyline about two weeks ago. This fic honors all the heroes of 9/11 who rose to the call and did what needed to be done. I know I've already written one on this subject but I felt it didn't do enough so this one will show how I feel inside. Judge this as you will but I have to write this. It might not be all the way accurate but I will hope the message gets across. I don't own digimon but I do own the concept.

9/11  
THREE SETS OF EYES

September 9, 2001

New york City, New York

Firehouse # 6

The mood of the fire house was light as the upcoming game at Yankee stadium would arrive soon; Jonathan 'chief' spinnele tossed a baseball in the air repeatedly, father Franklin, as know as chapy, worked on his notes and the rest of the crew did other tasks such as working on the engine and equipment but that didn't apply to the gogito, vinny and willy.

" Hey yo! Pass it here bro!" shouted vinny as he held out his glove, waiting for his brothers' pitch.

" Alright vinny! Here comes my heater!" he warned. The younger gogito threw the ball at his brother but unfortunately over shot the pitch as it sailed pass the head of vinny and out the front door, almost hitting someone.

" Hey watch it!"

Takato matsuki  
Age: 21  
Occupation: rookie firefighter  
Marital status: single

" Oh man! Sorry about that!"

" It's a good thing I didn't use my inferno pitch!"

" It's ok. It's just that I didn't except to get pelted with baseballs on my first day." he said with a sheepish grin. The young man was chocolate eyed and brown hair and was slightly taller than Willy but a lot shorter that vinny.

" First day? Oh right! The new kid! We've been expecting you for a while. Come in!"  
The youngster smiled as he picked up his bag and walked with the siblings.

" First off, introduction, my friend. I'm Vincent gogito and this is my brother, William."

" Just call us vinny and willy. Everybody else does. What's your handle?"

" Handle?"

" Name, kid. What's your name?"

" Takato. Takato matsuki."

" Ahh! I knew you were an out-of-towner."

" Thanks, I guess."

" Hey chief!" Willy shouted to the elder man; he was middle aged with gray hair on the sides of his head. He stopped his single man game of catch and looked over to the trio.

" What is it now, you two?"

" We don't want anything chief. This is the new kid we've been waiting for."

" Oh really? Take a seat kid. You two go check on the hoses."

" Right chief." Said vinny as the duo went off to do the work they were ordered to do.

" And no jerking off!"

" Yes sir!"

" Idiots. Not too smart but hard workers."

" I see. Are you the station chief?"

" Naw. That's just a nickname they call me because I'm the oldest guy here. The real station chief has the day off. So what's your name?"

" Takato, takato matsuki."

" Well, welcome to station #6, kid."

" Thanks."

" Well hello there."  
Takato turned to the voice that greeted him. There still an elderly man, somewhat older that chief, dressed in a priest uniform.

" Oh, takato, this is father franklin, station chaplain."

" Nice to meet you, father." Takato said as he got up and shook his hand.

" Same here but please, call me chapy." He said in a thick Irish accent.

" Man, does everyone have a nickname?"

" Almost, laddie. Well, I've got to go now. I'll see you all later."

" Right. Later chapy." Chief said as the priest left the firehouse.

" Well, kid, let me show you around."  
Chief got up and he and takato walked toward the stairwell with his bag over his shoulder.

" One question kid." He asked as they walked up the steps.

" Shoot."

" What's with the goggles?" remarking to the pair of goggle on his head.

" These goggle belonged to my cousin, kai. He gave them to me before he went to the Persian Gulf. He died a few weeks later so I wear them to honor him."

" Makes sense. Here we are."  
They walked up and step onto the floor of the barracks; on one side were the bunks of the other firefighters. On the other side was the company kitchen, full of junk food and other munches. Scattered around the room were an assortment of personal stuff, magazines, games, and hobby objects.

" This is the barracks. The kitchen is over there and the showers are around the corner. You can take the last bunk on the end so stow your stuff and meet me downstairs for you assignment." Chief said as he walked back down stairs, leaving takato alone. He looked around at all the other things in the large room as he walked to the last bunk and put down his bag. He glanced out the window and caught a glimpse of the twin towers of the world trade center.

Finally, I made it. I'm a firefighter.

The Bronx

The festering smell of boiling acid filled the dank apartment as Johnny lupino wait for his pizza to arrive. The entire apartment was littered with guns and packs of drugs as several men wrapped, stored or cooked the white powder.

" Hurry up, man. We gotta get this out by the end of the day or those damn Puerto Ricans will skin us alive." Lupino ordered.

" We know man, we know."  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Several of the men jumped at the door, guns drawn and ready to do very bad things to whoever was on the other side.

" Who is it?" lupino asked with his gun drawn.

" Benny's pizza."

" Oh. 'Bout time." He said as he motioned for the other boys to hide the guns and drugs. He cracked the door slightly as he got a look at the boy; he wore a cheesy uniform with an over sized hat and had three pizza boxes.

" Hey man, do you want these pies or what?" he asked in a goofy voice.

" Can't you slide'em under the door?"

" No way man. I've fallen for this before man. I slide these under the door and you hold out my money. Open the door man!"

" Fine." He growled as he unchained the door and opened it. The pizza man slowly bopped into the apartment, getting evil looks from all the men in the room.

" Ok. You're in. now hand over the pizzas."

" Ok, man. That's three medium hamburgers with olives."

" No! That was three large pepperoni."

" Oh really? Well whose pizza is THIS!"  
He jerked open the top boxes, unleashing a cloud of gas, surprising the crew. Without warning, swat team members burst through the windows, weapons drawn and barking orders. More swat came in from behind the pizza guy while he drew his weapon and threw lupino to the ground.

" Secure the room! Find the stash!" he ordered in a more demanding voice.

" What the fuck is this shit!"

" This, my friend, is a raid and you are under arrest."

" Hey tai!"  
Out of one of the back rooms came a blonde hair cop wear swat gear and hold a brick of white powder.

" What's this Johnny?"

" That's just snow from the North Pole."  
The blonde cop cuts open the brick while the pizza guy stuck his finger in the stuck and tasted it.

" Oh Johnny! This stuff can rot your brain."

" So what? I'll be out of jail in 24 hours."

" Maybe but by then, you're Latino friends will find out you fucked up their shit. And when there are done you, my friend, they'll have stuck so much burritos and shit up your ass, you'll jaywalk just to get back in." the pizza guy said as he took off his cap and revealed a mass of brown wild hair.

Taichi kamiya  
Age: 32  
Occupation: police detective, narcotics division  
Marital status: married, ten years

" Hey watch it!" lupino complained as he was the last to be put inside the wagon. Dozens of NYPD squad cars surrounded the building while the drugs were carried out.

" 11 million dollars! That that's our biggest bust yet."

" It is pretty big, huh matt?" he said as he came from around the swat van in his street clothes that comprised of a white tee, a blue button up, blue jean and sneakers with his badge strung around his neck.

" Just another add on to the pension."

" And I need it."

" So when's Mimi due?"

" Not for another three weeks. I still can't believe it, me, a father? How do you do it?"

" Well, it's rewarding and frightening at the same time."

" So when's sora due?"

" The same. What do you hope for? Boy or girl?"

" I really don't know but I don't care. Wanna go get a beer?"

" Sorry. Gotta go get dinner." He said jumping into his car, a blue mustang gt.

" Chinese again?"

" Yeah. It's what the kid wants."

" Alright. See ya!"  
With that, the two old friends waved goodbye as Tai drove off. The ride to the restaurant was peace and quiet, save the roar of the engine. He crossed the Washington Bridge and his eyes caught sight of the twin towers and sighed as he kept driving.

" Dad! Dad!" the blue hair teen yelled from his room as he threw his clothes about the room.

Henry Wong  
Age: 19  
Occupation: reporter, freelance writer, New York Times  
Martial status: single

" Don't yell so loud son." His father said calmly.

" Now what's the problem?"

" My camera, I can't find it."

" Where did you have it last?"

" In here."

" Just think about where you had it last."

" I am."

" Well have you checked under that pile of dirty laundry?"

Henry looked at the only dirty pile he hadn't checked. Taking a chance, he dug into it and finally found his camera.

" See? It was in the most likely place."

" Thanks dad. But right now, I'm late for work." He said as he grabbed his bag ran pass his father. Henry pass his younger sister Susie playing with a bunny with oversized ears.

" Henry, want to play princess pretty pants with me and terriermon?"

" I would but I'm late for work. Besides I think he doesn't like it much."

" Of course he does." She said while putting a pretty little dress on the doll. Henry merely shook his head with a grin and grabbed his bike near the door. He took off out the apartment door, down the stairs, and out to the street. He rode casually down the street, watching everyone go about their activities like the smiths trying to get their five kids to school, Mr. Volvich opening his shoe shop and the metzes taking their morning walk. Henry rode until he came to the subway where he disembarked from his ten-speed and entered. This was his usual routine to work, except that he usually got a bagel from the neighborhood bakery but he was late for work. When the train stopped, Henry jumped back on his bike and rode up and out of the station. He was now in down town Manhattan which was a world apart from his little neighborhood; business men seemed to be every where, taxi cabs seemed to live there, and tall skyscrapers surrounded them all but Henry didn't pay it no mind as he went on his way to his place of employment. When he arrived at the times, he rode right into the building but all the people didn't seem to mind as he sped into the elevator. When it arrived, Henry zoomed onto the busy 32 floor passing many of his friend co-workers.

" 'Bout time you got here, Wong." Spoke kazu, the sports writer.

" Traffic."

" You say that all the time."

" Uh-huh. So who do you think will win?"

" My money's on the yanks."

" You gotta say that or everyone here will lynch you."

" You wanna know the true?" he said calling him over in a little huddle.

" I think the astros might win but you didn't here it from me."

" Alright thanks." He said riding off again.

" Oh yeah? Henry, the big man wants to see you."

" Alright, cool."  
Henry finally came to his little cubical where he parked his bike. It was file with papers, notes, and photos of his friends and family. With his ride parked, he made his way over to the editor, jack Jameson also known as big man because he was a little over weight.

" Hey big man."

" I told you suckas before, don't call me big man."

" You know you like it. What's up?"

" Henry you do good work here. I like how you write."

" Thanks."

" I want you on a special assignment that I have. There's this guy up in the village that 'claims' to be psychic."

" Is he really?"

" I don't know. I really don't dig all this psychic crap. I just want to get your opinion on it. If it's real, get the story. If not, scrap it. Got it?"

" Right. When do you want me to go?"

" Some time today but an answer before you sign out."

" Right boss." He said as he headed back to his cubical and sat down. He looked out of his window with a clear view of the twin towers just as the auto washers were half way up the building.

" I really hate heights."

September 10, 2001

" Ok takato! It should be right there." Chief said as takato and the gogito brothers worked their way up the stairs of the building. The black smoke came from all around since the only source of light was the fire blazing over their heads. In their gas masks, the trio could barely make out the door where the victim was.

" Alright, we here. Willy, you're up."  
The younger gogito brother stepped up with his axe and with a few strong chops, destroyed the door. The three fire fighters entered the smoky apartment and began to search for the person. The heat was unbelievably intense but soon, vinny came upon a women's body, on the floor with a cloth on her mouth. Vinny knelt down and felt for a pulse.

" Well?" asked takato.

" She's alive barely. We have to get her out now!" he said as he got her into his arms and made his way to the door. Suddenly the floor broke away from beneath takato's feet, causing him to fall through to the next fall.

" Oh shit!"

" What's wrong? Vinny, do you copy?"

" It's takato chief! The floor gave way!"

" Damn it! Is he still alive? Can you see?"

Vinny gave the women to his brother and ran over to the hole. He looked down and with a sign of relief, saw that he was moving but not to his feet.

" He's still alive."

" Can you get to him?"

" Hold on. Bro, leave the axe and get her out of here!"

" But what about you?"

" I can spare the time. She can't. Now go!"  
Reluctantly nodding his head, Willy left with the women while vinny got to his feet and picked up the tool.

" Chief, I'm going for him!"

" Watch yourself, vinny!"  
Vinny stepped lightly down the stairs as he came to the next floor. Judging on where he was, he found the apartment takato was in and kick down the door. The half of the room was ablaze as vinny felt the intense heat, even through his suit. He kicked down a door but found nothing so he tried another.

" Damn it!"  
He tried one more and by chance, found takato, barely conscious and hardly moving. He got to him and helped him to his feet.

" Mommy?"

" Yeah I'm mommy and mommy says move."

" What's going on?"

" Come on rookie! We gotta burn before this place does! Now pump those legs!" he said as he drug him out of the room. Seconds later, the ceiling collapsed on the room as vinny packed takato on his back and carried him out. When he emerged from the smoked out building, he was surround by the other fire fighters.

" Put him over here." Said one of the EMTs with a stretcher. Vinny slowly placed him on and wheeled on to the ambulance. Takato lazily looked up at the paramedic who looked down at him; she was dressed in the uniform of the paramedics, fiery red hair, and violent eyes. She look down and smiled at him.

" Don't worry, you're gonna be alright."

He smiled weakly as he was over come by sleep.

" He's got a slight concussion, a few bruises but he will be ok."  
Takato rubbed his head as he slowly came back to reality; he was on his back his suit off as well as his shirt, his sides were taped and he still on the stretcher. He slowly got up to see chief and the gogitos were talking to two of the medics; a brown haired male and the women who was over him.

" Hey! Takato's up!" announced Willy causing them to crowd to go over to him.

" Hey kid you ok?" asked chief.

" Yeah, but can someone stop the ringing?"

" Will he need to go to the hospital?" asked Willy.

" No. He just needs to rest and he'll be back on his feet tomorrow." Said the man.

" Alright let's give the man some room! Move out!" said the red head as the firefighters left him. She then took out her stethoscope and put it to his chest.

" Ahh!"

" What?"

" Cold."

" Sorry. We don't warm these things. What's with the goggles?"

" Oh, these?" he said, reaching up to his headwear.

" I didn't even notice they were there."

" So why do you wear them?"

" In honor of my cousin."

" That's nice."

" So do you have a name?"

" Those asshole didn't put you up to this, did they?"

" Who?"

" Those damn gogito brothers! There's some kind of running bet on who can get a date with me and none of them have won."

" I didn't know about any bet! I just got here yesterday!"

" I kinda figured that."

" Please, don't be angry at me! I just fell through the floor of a burning building! I haven't got time to play bets!"

" You seem like a nice enough guy. Rika."

" What?"

" I thought you wanted my name gogglehead. It's rika nonaka."

" Well, nice to meet you, rika nonaka. And my name's not gogglehead, it's takato matsuki."

" I like gogglehead better."

" Well, I would keep talking but I have to report back to the house."

" What time do you get off?"

" 7:00. Why?"

" Meet me outside ST. Mary's at 7:30."

" Cool."

" And a word of warning; if this a trick, I'll break your neck and I'm a medic, no one will know."  
Takato smiled, uneasily as he got off the stretcher and got out of the van. As it sped off, the gogito brothers appeared next to him.

" Well?"

" Well what?"

" Did you get them digits?"

" Wouldn't you two like to know?"

Takato rubbed his hands together for warmed as he place in front of the entrance of ST. Mary's catholic hospital waiting for rika to get off her shift.

" Waiting long?"  
He turned to see rika standing behind him; gone was her medics' uniform. In it's play was her street clothes that were comprised of blue jeans, red sneakers, brown belt, and t-shirt with a blue heart. Her hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was now down, draped over her shoulders.

" No, not really. You look really pretty." He committed as he scratched his head.

" I can tell you don't talk to girls much."

" Why would you say that?"

" You're sweating more that when you were in that fire."

Takato wiped his forehead, feeling a thick layer of perspiration on palm.

" Damn."

The two civil servant walked away from the hospital grounds and made their way over to a near by pizza parlor. They both ordered a couple of slices each and sat down to eat.

" You must be really special."

" Why do you say that?" asked takato, with a mouth full of food.

" That's what I mean. Any other suave motherfucker would be trying to Mack on me but you don't."

" Hey, I'm just being myself. That's what my dad use to say; be yourself and not someone else."

" That's good to know. Some many jack-offs have been someone else but themselves."

" So who is the real rika?"

" She's a caring person but to others she is considered cold to other. The firefighters call her the ice queen but it's only because she only wants that one special person into her heart."

" Well, I know you'll find that someone." He said, finishing his second slice.

" So tell me about the real gogglehead."

" Like I said, my name is not gogglehead but my family lived in Japan but we moved to New Jersey when I was 4 so I don't speak that much Japanese. So why do you do what you do?"

" Being a medic? My mother was a model and wanted me to be one as well. She seemed like she didn't care about those around her and it kinda rubbed off on me. By the time I was fifteen, I had all the boys after me but none wanted me for me so I assumed all men were two headed jack asses who let one head do the thinking. My grandmother was the first to tell me that I had to change my ways or risk being like my mother. I wanted to do something, reach out to others who needed me as a person, not as an object so I went to medical school and became a medic."

" Why not be a doctor?"

" I think I can do more as a EMT than a doctor. A doctor helps those who can afford it but a EMT helps everyone."

" I understand."

" What about you?"

" That's easy. It started when I was a kid, about six or seven. I was at home with the flu and my aunt was watching over when a fire broke in the house. I was scared as you can be as the fire crept in. I coughed as the smoke came in until a fire fighter burst through the door of my room. He took off his gas mask and put it over my head as he carried me out. Me and my aunt survived but the fire fighter died saving me. From that day, I knew what I wanted to do with my life so after I graduated from high school, I went in to training for a fire fighter."

" Did you get his name?"

" I tried but I never could find out but whenever I go into a fire, I can feel his sprit riding along with me."

" That's so sweet." She said as she put her hand on his causing him to sweat even more.

" Are you nervous?"

" No not really."

" You're lying, gogglehead."

" I'm not gogglehead."

" What are you doing tomorrow?"

" Just a little work for a class of kids on a field trip. Why?"

" If you can, meet me in central park at 12:00."

" For what?"

" Lunch and, if you're lucky, dinner."  
With that, the duo continued to talk for another hour but neither knew or didn't care.

Tai sat the bag of Chinese on the floor as he got out his keys and unlock the door. He entered the large apartment with the sound of the baseball playing on the TV. A young boy was seated right in front of it with a catcher's mitt in his hand.

" Hey sport."

" Hey dad." The boy said as he briefly looked at his father and turned back to the game.

" Who's playing?"

" Diamond backs and redskins."

" I thought you only watched the yanks."

" I do but I think the diamond backs are due. What's for dinner?"

" What do you think?" he asked as he put the bags down on the table.

" Chinese again?"

" Yeah, Chinese again."

" But we had that last night and the night before that."

" And the night before that and the night before that. I know but you know mom likes her food so we have to eat it. So where is she?"

" She's in her room working."

" Ok. Get back to your game, BW."  
Tai didn't need tell his first born that as he continued to watch the game play out on the TV while he walk into his bedroom. At the desk was an auburn hair woman who was very pregnant and was hard at work. She looked at the paper in front of her and wrote a grade on it.

" You know, most pregnant teachers would be resting."

" But I'm not most pregnant women."  
Tai went over to his wife and hugged her with a great embraced.

" How are you?"

" Good. This kid in me is kicking the shit out of me. He's got strong legs, like his father."

" Yeah. What does BW think of this?"

" He can't wait. He wants to teach the kid his special pitch."

" Ahhhh, the knuckler."

" Yep. I swear, I think that boy is babe Ruth reincarnated."

" Good I'm not the only one. Listen, you need to get out more and get some exercise."

" I know but what are gonna do?"

" My boss gave me a half day so around 3:00, how 'bout I take you and BW to central park. What do you think?"

" I think you read my mind."

" Good. Tomorrow, we're just gonna have fun."

September 11, 2001

7:00 am

" Yo, Henry!"  
The young reporter turned to see kazu running up behind him as he walked toward the world trade center.

" Hey what's up kazu?"

" Nothing much. What are you doing here?"

" I hoping to catch you before you headed in. big boy is waiting for that story from the village."

" I've got on my laptop and it's in my bag, right here." He said as he patted his black bag.

" What are you doing here any way? I called your home and they said try here."

" My dad is doing some work up here and I have to drop off his lunch. You can come if you want."

" Sure I got time." He answered as they both entered the tower.

" Hold it." said the security guard.

" State name and business."

" Henry Wong and I'm here to see my father, janyu Wong."  
The guard looked over his list of workers and temporary workers and looked back over the two.

" Janyu wong, 81st floor. You may pass." He ordered, giving them their visitors' passes and allowing them to pass through the metal detector.

" Man that was weird." Remarked kazu.

" Hey, what did you expected? After that terrorist bombing back in '93, security has to tight."

" Come on, Henry. That was another 8 years ago. What are the chances of something like that happening again?" he said as they entered the express elevator.

7:10 am

Tai was putting on his clothes as he walked around his apartment. Meanwhile his son readied himself for school and his mother fixed his lunch.

" Alright. I'll be gone about 4 hours. I'll be back to pick you up and we'll get BW and head to the park."

" Deal." She responded as they shared a kiss and he headed out the door.

" See ya, slugger."

" Bye dad."

7:22 am

" So what happened?" vinny asked takato as they got on the engine.

" I can't tell you."

" Come on, man. You're the first to get a date with the ice queen." Said Willy.

" It wasn't a date. I just took her out for pizza and we talked."

" In new york, that counts as a date."

" Forget it boys. If he wants to tell you, he will." Said chief as the truck pulled out and down the street.

7:29am

Janyu wong type furiously, working to restore the system he was called in to do.

" Busy?"

He looked up to see his son standing next to him with a wide grin on his face.

" Henry? What are you doing here? You have to be at the times."

" I know but you forgot something in your rush." He said giving him his box lunch.

" I knew I forgot something. Thanks son. Who that's?"

" Oh, this is kazu. He works at the times too."

" Sport section sir." He said, shaking his hand.

" Nice to meet you."

" Need any help?"

" No. Now get going before you have to find another job."

" He's right hen. We're pushing it."

" Alright. See ya dinner dad." He said as his father waved him off while the boys went to the elevator.

" Damn it!" kazu cursed as the doors closed on them.

" Look man. The express isn't that far down. We can just hoof it."

" Fine."  
With that, the reporters headed for the stairs and dashed down them.

7:34am

" Damn it!" matt swore as he took a bite out of his breakfast burger while Tai tore down the street to the station.

" What?"

" They forgot the mustard again! Bastards!"

" This is exactly the reason why we should've went to McDonald's."

" Shut up!" he said as he tore open a packet of mustard.

" Hey! Don't waste that shit on my seats! Last time you did, I had to spend an hour cleaning!"

" I can't help it if you have some cheap ass seats."

" You won't think they so cheap when you find your ass walking."

7:41am

" Did you tap it?" asked vinny from inside the hole in the street as he checked for the gas leak.

" No! We just met!" takato answered as looked over the hole.

" Smile takato!"  
He looked up to see Willy holding a camcorder and big goofy grin on his face.

" What the hell is that?"

" It's a video camera, stupid! I got yesterday. Cool huh?"

" Alright, put it away! We have to find that leak before those kids come to the house."

" Don't worry chief. We got time."

7:45am

Suddenly, the recognizable sound of a jet engine filled the air as takato looked around him.

" Chief?"

" Yeah, takato?"

" Where's JFK?"

" About five miles, south of here. Why?"

" Than why am I hearing a 747 here?"

Willy brought his camera up to the sky, wondering why he was hearing that noise. At that moment, all time seemed to slow and at all most the same time, everyone looked up. Tai and matt stopped at a light and saw it. Rika, who was outside, ready to work saw it. Mr. Wong looked over to the window and saw. And at that moment, two words entered their minds at the same time, at that same moment;

Oh shit.

The time was 7:46am, on a Tuesday morning.

Mr. Wong dove under his desk just as the plane collided with the building. Portions of the ceiling broke away and fell, people fell from the upper floors on to his, and fires erupted from just about everywhere. Henry and kazu were threw from the top of the stairs and rolled aimlessly out the stepped, Henry's computer breaking his fall but kazu heard the sickening crunch of his leg broke as they came to a rest at the 78th floor.

Else where, takato his engine was racing down the streets of Manhattan. When they saw the plane hit, they contacted the house and mobilized the entire division. Takato hung on for dear as chief drove like a bat out of hell, blaring his siren while vinny yelled from the truck.

" MOVE IT! MOVE YOUR ASS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"

" Dispatch, this dc 121! Come in!"

" Dc 121, this is dispatch. We copy!"

" We have a situation! A plane, I repeat, a plane has just hit one of the twin towers!"  
As almost in shock, all the talk on the police frequency ceased.

" Dispatch?" matt said.

" Dc 121, please conform."

" Conformation! You want conformation! Look out your window!" he said throwing down the speaker. Tai drove as fast as the v-8 engine could take them to the one place they had to be; the world trade center.

Takato's unit finally arrived on the scene, as were many other engines from all over the island and more coming in every second. Takato looked around at the scene that was before him; papers were slowly rained from the sky and debris covered the ground. Takato and gogito brother were both in awe and shock.

" My god." Was all vinny could get out.

" No time to liger, boys. We got lives to save." Chief said as put on his equipment. The trio snapped back to reality as they geared up to go in. when they were ready, they headed in when they caught sight of chapy heading as well.

" Good to see ya here, chapy."

" We all have jobs laddie. I'm just doing."  
Takato and his team entered the building just and Tai's mustang screeched to a stop. The cops jumped out of the car and went to the truck of the car. Tai opened it, revealing their swat vests.

" Do you think we should be here? We're cops, not rescue workers?" asked matt as he put on his vest.

" We're new Yorkers. We look out for each other. And going back to the station ain't gonna help any one."

" You ready?"

" Let's do it."

The two cops dashed into the building and passed the firefighters as they were getting their orders.

" Ok, houses 13 and will get out all those who can walk. 4, 8, 67 and 1 will help with all the victims get out who can't. The rest will keep all unauthorized personal off the ground. I need some people to head up and find out if anyone is still alive."

" We'll go." Spoke chief.

" Good. Now move out!"

Everyone scrambled to his or her places while chief and his crew headed up stairs.

Elsewhere, Henry groaned as he woke from his state of unconsciousness in the stairwell. He looked over to kazu and reached over.

" Kazu? Kazu? Wake up?"

Kazu moaned awake as his eyes focused on Henry. The stair way dimly lit as smoke poured in.

" What the hell was that?"

" I don't know. Felt like a bomb hit us. We got to get out of here."

" Easier said than done."

" Why?"

" I-I think I broke my leg."  
Henry looked down at the bloody limb and realized that some of the bone was sticking out of his pants. Just then, someone staggered down the steps and next to him or her.

" Henry!"

" Dad!" said Henry as Mr. Wong sat; his glasses were cracked and his clothes were ripped while he breathed hard.

" Dad, what happened?"

" It was a plane."

" A plane hit the tower!" asked kazu.

" Yeah. The 81st is in ruins. I don't even want to think about the other floors."

" Dad we got to help kazu. He broke his leg."

" No. No. Leave me. I'll slow you down."

" Bull. Beside, you owe me 100 buck." He said as he and his father helped him to his feet and slowly made their way down the stairs. After a few floors, the three of them encountered more people, some walking, other helping those hurt. Just then, a group of firefighters ran up the stairs.

" Is this it?" chief asked.

" As far as we know." Answered Henry.

" Alright, I'll help these folks down you. You three check to see if anyone's still alive."  
The trio made their way pass the mass of injured and continued up. The smoke began to build as the shock slightly.

" Do you think anyone is still alive up there?" asked takato.

" Let's just keep going."

" You didn't answer my question."

" I don't think so but we've got to try."

Just then, the whole building quaked violently, shaking loose more debris. Vinny was hit in the back of the head, causing him to fly over the rail and down the stairs. Takato and Willy almost jumped down the stairs and to his side. Vinny was yelling in pain as they checked him.

" He ain't going no further and neither are we. Come on takato." Willy said, picking up his brother.

" No way. I can make it." vinny said, obviously in pain.

" Not like this you aren't."

" I'm older. I stay!"

" But I'm smarter. And we go."  
The boys helped him down the stairs while on the 30th, matt and Tai were pulling open the doors of the elevator with some of the other firefighters. When they opened it, Tai look down the shaft to the stalled car.

" There it is. Right between the 25th and 26th floors." Said matt.

" You sure you can make it?" asked one of the fighters.

" I'm sure. Just hold that rope." Tai answered as he tied a length of rope around his waist.

" I just wish it was closer."

" Sorry man but the other doors are stuck so make do. You sure you can do it?"

" Yeah. All I have to do manually move it to the 25th floor and I'll open it from inside. You guys just be ready."

" Alright, good luck."

Tai gave thumbs up as he was slowly lowered into the shaft. He shined his light on the car and saw what he needed to do. He looked up the shaft to see a bright light above him, he assumed was the fire from the impact of the plane. So he touched the roof of the car as he untied the rope around him and start to work. Tai opened the wheel box and began to push the manual button, moving the car little by little.

" Tai! Incoming!"

Matt's warning caused him to look up to see a mass of metal heading right for him. Almost on instinct, he dove off the side of the car and hung on to the side of the car as the metal hit the car. When it was over, Tai pulled himself back on to the roof.

" Tai, you still alive?"

" Yeah. You guys head to the 25th. I'm almost done." he said as he got back to work. As soon the car reached the floor, Tai kicked in the roof panel and entered. Matt took this as the signal as he and the others raced to the 25th in time to see Tai pry open the doors and the victims flooded out on the floor.

" I want everyone whose not doing anything, doing something! I want three teams on tower 2 yesterday!" order the department chief as both victims and emergency personal moved out. Takato and the gogito brothers came from upstairs when chief meet them.

" Oh crap! What's wrong with him?"

" Nothing! I can make it!"

" He fell down the stairs." Said Willy.

" Get him out side." He said as they all walked quickly toward the exit.

" We felt a jolt upstairs. What was it?" asked takato.

" Another plane. Another plane hit the other tower."

" No way!"

" I know. We're all evacuating to world trade six."

" Two in one day. What's going on?"

" Haven't you figured it out yet kid. It's an attack."

When they reach the out side, there were cop cars, fire trucks and ambulances everywhere everyone scrambled somewhere.

" Takato!"  
The rookie looked for the voice that called his name. Out of the crowd came rika and a stretcher.

" Takato! Thank god! Are you ok?"

" I am but he isn't. Take him." He said putting vinny on the stretcher and he and rika pushed him to the ambulance.

" You get better bro."

" Count on it." vinny said as he was wheeling into the ambulance.

" Rika, get out of here! I don't like the way this is feeling."

" But what about you?"

" Like I told you before, this is what I have to do."

Rika looked into his eyes and knew no matter what she said she couldn't get him to leave so she did the only thing she could do; she kissed him lightly on the lips.

" Take care of yourself, takato."

" Hey rookie! Let's go!" yelled chief.

" Thanks."

Rika turned to board the ambulance to the hospital.

" Rika?"

" Yeah?"

" You're right."

" About what?"

" Gogglehead does sound better."

Elsewhere, another person was ready go to the hospital.

" I'll call your folks in LA and tell'em you're all right." Said Henry.

" That's hen."

" And remember, you still owe me."  
Kazu smiled as the doors closed and he was whisked away while Henry went over to his father was on the phone with his mother.

" Yes dear. Henry and me are fine. We're heading home now. All right. I love you too. Bye." He said hanging up his phone.

" What did mom say?"

" She wants us home and that's where we're going."

" But dad!"

" I know you want to help but I'm a computer technician and you're a reporter. We'd just get in the way."

Meanwhile, Tai and matt helped out another group of victims out of tower one. Matt then began to follow a group of firefighter toward tower two.

" Matt, where you going?"

" I wanna if there's anyone worth saving in this one."

" You sure about it?"

" I am. If I die, marry mimi."

" I will but seriously, be careful. Ok?"

" Right."  
With that said, matt ran off into the burning building, while tai watched his best friend leave, not knowing if they would ever meet again.

" Is that everyone?" asked takato. The lobby was almost empty, save a few firefighters.

" Yeah. Willy's helping out in tower two and..."

Chief was cut off as a loud and ominous rubble that sounded like thunder but had a much darker undertone.

" Oh god."

" What's that?" asked takato but the look on his face said it all.

" IT'S COMING DOWN!"  
Chief grabbed takato's arm and took off to the escalators to the lower levels. The light from out side got darker as the rubble became a loud and deafening roar. Takato and chief dove the stairs as it turned pitch black. Outside, masses of people took off in a massive marathon of terror as the 110-story building collapsed and a cloud of debris and dust billowed from the base and out. The wong were right under the building so they had little time to run. Doing the only thing he could, Mr. Wong pushed his son into world trade five and shut the door, just as the cloud hit. Tai was in an all out run but the cloud caught up with him. The force pushed him into the air, and slammed him onto a parked car.

Takato coughed up dust as he woke up in absolute darkness. Suddenly, someone turned on a light, causing a chain of lights to come.

" Rookie, you alive?"

" Chief that you?"

" Yeah."

" Yeah."

Takato crawled over the rubble and wreckage to chief who was nursing his right arm.

" Chief?"

" I'm fine."

Takato then felt something soft under him like a body. He dug around it and using the flashlight made a horrible discovery.

" Oh no."

" What?"

" It's chapy, chief. He's dead."

The rustling sound stop when takato said this. Chief made his way over to him and look down at him.

" Come on kid. Let's go."  
The remaining fighters crawled out and into what remains of the lobby. The glass window was blown out and dust and debris was all over. The firefighters carried out the dead and injured slowly into the nightmare as what was left of one of the towers was reduced to a smoking pile of metal, dust covered everything and people wondered around in disbelief. Henry was wondered out of the building into the scene, wondering what became of his father. He was indiscriminate as he walked until he looked down and found his father's glasses. He bent down and picked up the glasses, which were cracked and twisted. His view caught sight of an arm that stuck out from beneath a piece of debris. The young man lifted it to reveal the lifeless body of his father. He staggered back in sorrow as the tears of sadness came rolling down his dust-covered face.

" Hey! You still alive?"

Tai struggled to open his eyes. His back was on fired while he coughed up dust. He sat up, taking in the carnage before him. Tai rolled off the car, and on to the street. He favored his back as the got to his feet. He stumbled around when another cop came up to him and held him up.

" I'm sorry sir. We're getting out of here."

" No. I'm a cop too. Let me go. My partners' in there."

Tai didn't have the strength to do much as he was carried away.

8:46pm

High-powered lights lit up ground zero as rescue workers dug into 'the pit' as it was called. It was over 12 hours since the attacks and the New York skyline has changed. Both towers were now nothing more than millions of pounds of metal and steel. The death toll was estimated to be in the thousands. Takato rested next to a wall as others worked around him. He was physically and mentally spent; he just recovered the body of Willy gogito, still holding his new camera he hoped to catch the game on.

" This spot taken?"  
Takato moved over a little allowing him to sit. He offered the man a bottle of water, which he readily took.

" This sucks."

" I know."

" I'm mean this really, really sucks."

" I know."

" Tai kamiya, NYPD."

" Takato matsuki, NYFD." He said as they shock hands.

" How long you been here?"

" From the beginning. You?"

" I came here with my partner. He was in tower one."

" Oh. So was some of my house."

" May I?"

" Sure." They said as another one joined them.

" Henry wong." He announced.

" I'm takato and this is Tai."

" Hi."

" Does any body have a phone?" asked Henry. Tai reached behind him into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

" Great. Just great." He said, realizing his was smashed, possibly when he was thrown onto the car. The three of them sat in absolute silence, with their eyes closed although they were not sleeping.

" Takato."  
His eyes shot open to see chief, with his arms in a sling and as tired as he was.

" Takato, you need some rest."

" But..."

" No buts, kid! You're no good to anyone without any sleep."

" What about vinny?"

" I'll tell'em. Now there's a bus leaving to take people home and I want you on it."  
Takato sighed as he got up.

" Well, good luck to all of you." he said before he left for the bus.

" I gotta call home. You got any body to call?"

" Yeah. I should go home. I'm the man of the house now."

Takato board the bus with a lot of other workers.

" Where to?" asked the driver. He considered going home but he didn't want to be alone right now.

" ST. Mary's hospital."

Tai finally managed to find a pay phone and solemnly dial his home phone number. Before the first ring finished, sora picked up.

" Tai?"

" It's me."

" Oh my god! Tai! You're all right! I was so worried!"

" Me too."

" Are you all right?"

" A little pain in my back but I'm fine. Is mimi there?"

" Yes why?"

"..."

" Tai, where's matt?"

" We went to the towers as soon as it hit. We did so much sor. We saved so many lives."

" Tai."

" I saved so many but he wanted to save more. He went up tower one and-and..."

" Oh no! Tai! You mean he's..."

" They just found his body 45 minutes ago. You're going to tell her?"

" Of course."

" I-I'm coming home."

" Alright."  
Tai dropped the receiver and sank to his knees but for some reason, he could still hear talking on the phone.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He suddenly sobbed as he heard his best friend's widow scream with grief.

Takato tiredly walked into the waiting room of the hospital and sat down, his face painted with a weary look. The hospital was all but empty save for some nurses. Just then, rika entered, surprised to see him at her place of employment. They looked eyes, neither saying a word, letting their eyes do the communicating. Takato stood up and went up to her, only to fall at her knees, wrapping his arms around her lower half and weeping. She placed her arms around her and joined him in his pain.

Sora watched the TV, as the coverage of the attacks continued while BW, despite his promise to wait for his father's return, was fast asleep. The rattling of the doorknob drew her attention away from the TV. Tai opened the door, dusty and very tired. Sora met him as he came him.

" Tai..." was all she spoke as she burst into tears. Tai held her if not for her, than his own sake.

Henry walked in to his home, now knowing that his father will never welcome again. His two older sister, young sister, and mom were all crying their eyes out.

" Mom."

The bereaved mother embraced her son with a motherly grip but he didn't return it.

" It's my fault."

" What?"

" It's my fault he's gone."

" Henry, what are you talking about?"

" When the tower came down, he died saving me. If hadn't shoved me into that building, he would've had time to save himself! It's my fault!"

" Henry, listen to me! Your father loved you with all his heart. If you had died and he would have lived, he would've stood at ground zero when the second fell. He wanted you to live because he loves you and that's not your fault."

" You think so mom."

" I know so."  
Henry returned his mother's hug, getting a huge burden off his shoulders.

" Hey rika. You in here? Oh." One of the nurses said, find a touching sight; takato was laid out on the couch in the lounge, wearing only his uniform pants, held by a pair of suspenders, and his t-shirt, now stain ridden, asleep with his head in rika's lap. They were watching the coverage when he simply fell asleep with out a word.

" Shhh!"

" Right. Is he a firefighter?" she asked.

" No. He's my little gogglehead." She said as she stroked his hair. Like takato, many of the men who fought the fires, carried victims and dug in the pit, were all getting the rest they deserved; tai lay on his couch with his son on one side and his pregnant on the other, chief slept his time in a church right across for the pit, vinny got little sleep, wondering how to break the news of his brother's death to his family, and Henry lay in his bed, with his little sister's doll as comfort since she thought he might need it more.

They all sleep now but they all know that when they awaken, they must do one thing; go on. If they don't go on than the cowards win and for the people they lost, they can't win, not now, not ever for if we give in to cowards, that will make us weak. But we are not weak. Because a bee cannot kill a bear with a single sting. The bear recovers and moves on.

MA: I thank you kind reader. Many will say that this story is not too true or accurate but I really don't care about that. I had to write this, not for my self but for the men and women who did their jobs, not because they were paid, but because it was the right thing to do.

LATER FICCERS AND GOD BLESS AMERICA! 


End file.
